Am I in Love With my Cousin?
by 1HarryPotterNerd
Summary: Lily and Hugo notice something when they look in each other eyes. Their in love! How could this be they are cousins...
1. Chapter 1 Dinner Together

Chapter One

Dinner Together

After the train was no where in sight they all walked out of the platform 9 and three quarters.

"Would you like to eat over to celebrate are kids going to Hogwarts like last year?" Ginny asked with a smile that could brighten up some ones whole day.

"We'd love to!" Ron said while Hermione was nodding her head cheerfully. Hugo and Lily smiled.

They all walked inside the Potter's place holding the door behind them.

"I'll fix up some food, Honey will you pass out butter beer." Ginny told Harry. "And Lily dear set the table please."

"Yes Mom."

Hermione came in the kitchen. "Can I help?" she asked putting her hair to the side.

"No, No!" Harry answered for Ginny. Hermione went to sit by Ron who was playing with Hugo.

When dinner was done everyone sat down around the table just like good old times at the Wesley's in their second year. Lily and Hugo sat across from each other they looked each other straight in the eye, Hugo's big brown eyes and Lily's cold blue eyes. Is there such thing as love at first sight when you're nine?

The night soared away you could tell fall is here. The clouds turned to angels then disappeared the first star was out the brightest star.

"Make a wish everyone." Ron called across the table. Every one closed there eyes Lily and Hugo could tell they dreamed the biggest of all.


	2. Chapter 2 Letter From Hugo

Chapter 2

Letter from Hugo

The next sunny morning Lily woke up and Ginny was sitting on a red chair in front of a coffee table drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet she sipped her cup and swallowed then smiled her teeth were quite yellow as the sun suppose it's from the coffee Lily thought to herself.

"Oh, Hallow came and Hugo sent you a letter." She said picking up a letter that said _Lily Luna Potter_.

Lily snatched it from her Mothers hand. Lily had been thinking about this deeply, he's her cousin and that's just too odd to like your own cousin. Hallow was the family owl they named it after the Deathly Hallows. Lily ripped the letter carefully but fast. She read it once then put on a surprised face.

"What is it, dear?" Her Mum asked curiously. Before she answered she read it again to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

"Mum, I've been invited to play with Hugo." She said trying to make her face disgusted but she could tell by her Mums smiley face that it wasn't working out.

"Brilliant!" Ginny said putting her coffee on the coffee table in front of her. "That will be good for you. Since your brothers are not around to see you let's write back and you can play tomarrow." She said taking out paper and before she could take out a quill and ink Lily exclaimed "What if I don't want to go?" She said throwing herself into a chair.

"Well by your expression earlier it looked like you wanted to…"

"Okay. I will but don't write a letter 'cause it says right here." Ginny read though the letter in her head.

_Dear Lily,_

_Can you come over and play with me today? If so don't write a letter because my Mum says come at 2:00 PM._

_Hugo_

Both Lily and Ginny glanced at the clock which said 9:14. "Okay Sweetie, You have a little less than five hours to get ready. You have lots of time eat breakfast and then put on some clothes." Ginny kissed the top of her head. Lily nodded and sat at the table. "What would you like for breakfast? We have eggs, toast and no butter beer in the morning Ginny caught Lily at the corner of her eye getting out of her chair and taking some butter beer. "Either have pumpkin juice or orange juice. So, as I was saying eggs and toast, porridge, and I think that's all."

"Porridge please" Lily said taking out pumpkin

juice. Lily ate so fast it was like she hadn't ate in a

month. Lily went to her room and put on a blue plaid

gown and brushed her silky red hair just like her

Mum. When Lily got fully ready she went down

the stairs skipping.

"We need to go to the store to get some food."

"Okay." said Lily gleefully. They got in the enchanted car (Just like Ginny's Dad's that "ran away".) and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3 At Hugo's House

Chapter 3

At Hugo's House

After shopping for marmalade, and all those other things they drove to Hugo's. The car screeched slightly when she parked. They both got out of the car. Before Ginny could even knock Hermione opened the door.

"Good to see you!" she said to Ginny. "Hi Lily" She had a smile on her face.

"Hi" Lily said shyly. Ginny put her hand though Lily's hair. Hugo came to the door immediately as he heard voices. "Come on in. Pick her up at 4:30." Hermione said opening the door slightly more. Lily walked in slowly. Hugo gave her a shy smile as she walked.

"Okay, see you later Hun!" Lily watched her walk to her car and drive away.

"Did you have any lunch?" Hermione smiled. "No I haven't, I just ate breakfast." She replied

"Nor have we, what would you two like?" we looked at each other then looked at Hermione. "Up to Hugo" "Up to Lily" they said at the same time. "Fine, then how does turkey breast sound with marmalade and corn?"

"Brilliant" Hugo said looking at Lily. "That sounds great!" she replied. While she was fixing lunch Hugo motioned Lily to come upstairs. Then he whispered "This is my room but we're going in here." He pointed to a room that had letters that said _Rose _andhe smiled big. He put his hand around the door knob then turned it. Lily giggled and Hugo tiptoed to her bed and said "Shh". Lily did the same and when she got to the bed Hugo turned to her night stand and opened the second drawer and picked up a purple diary that said Rose's Diary  do not look! "She put a curse on it but you just have to say the password. I've done this a one time." He whispered. He opened it then Roses figure turned up and said "What's the password?" Hugo looked at Lily with a smirk then he said "Hogwarts" It flung open to the first page and Rose disappeared. "How'd you know that?" Lily said with her mouth slightly open. "Easy, I was spying on her when we were on platform 9 and 3 quarters. She used and spell and said What's the password and then said Hogwarts probably because she could not think of anything else and then on the train when she took off Hallow came out of the window and had a package and it came today so Mum put it on her bed and I opened it." They read.

**At Hogwarts in the Common Room with Rose and Albus**

"I miss being home with nothing to do!" Albus exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wonder how Hugo's doing?" she replied still not looking up from her book.

"And I wonder how Lily's doing."

"I set a curse on my Diary at Kings Cross so Hugo couldn't get in it that's what I've put in the package I just didn't wanna say it around Scorpius."

**Back at the Weasley's**

"Nothing yet just a bunch about how it's her first year at Hogwarts and how many days left till she goes." He said with a vague smile. He turned the page which said…

_July 28_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I went to Diagon Alley today and I got a fluffy ginger, brown, and black cat and I named her Zorla and also when I got my robes and I saw a boy named Scorpius Malfoy and it turned out his father was Draco Malfoy the one my Dad hates and my Mum punched in their third year! I had a slight interest in Scorpius. My father would get so mad! Oh Dinner is ready I got to go!_

_Rose Weasley_

Lily and Hugo laughed and laughed but then they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Run" they both whispered with fear. Hugo rushed to put the Diary in the second drawer while Lily was tiptoeing as fast as she could and Hugo followed right when closed the door shut quietly his Mum took the last step up. They put a fake smile on their faces. "We were coming out of my room when we heard your footsteps." He said nervously. Lily nodded fiercely.

"Okay…" she said suspiciously. "So it's ready" All three walked down the stairs and Lily and Hugo gave each other a _Good Job _look. They sat around the dining room table that could seat 6. They dug in everything, it only took them 10 minutes to finish they were so hungry. They did have a late lunch. Lily glanced at the clock it was 3:04 PM and her Mom would come in 1 hour and 26 minutes she counted. "Do you wanna go back in my room?" he asked crossing his fingers behind his back. "Okay" I said dreamily still thinking how I like my own cousin. They walked up to his room and opened the door with a _Creak!_ His room was green with Quidditch posters all around his room he sat on a blue chair so Lily sat on green. They didn't know what to say. Hugo spoke first.

"Um…I…err…like your dress." He looked horrified of what he had just said. She let out a chuckle. "Thanks, Hugo. I like your set of clothes you have on too." They both smiled. They both were drifted in a daydream. Hugo: _She is pretty but she is my cousin. I wonder what she would say if I told her? _Lily: _I really fancy him ever since I looked in his eyes… _Lily and Hugo: _Am I in love with my cousin?_

They heard the door swing open downstairs. "It's 4:30?" Lily asked putting on a confused face. "It can't be already we just got up here like 5 minutes ago!" they both ran down the stairs but they did not see the face of Ginny Weasley they saw the face of their Uncle George Weasley. "Uncle George!" they said at the same time running to give a hug. "Hey there are my favorite 9 year olds!" he said hugging back. Hermione laughed and George took something out of his pocket. "Okay Hugo, this is the thing you wanted for Roses Diary. You put it in then it will turn invisible and the next time someone opens it will have blue smoke on her for two weeks!" he whispered smiling as he handed it to him. "Oh and don't tell your M-"

"That's not another old puking pastel that you found in you shop to put a prank on Rose is it? I will not tolerate those in my house!" she said angrily. "No it's gum." He replied quickly. They looked down, it did look like gum. "Let me see" she tugged it away from Hugo. "It could be disguised." She pointed out then put a spell on it. "If it is I will know it's you." She said walking to the nearest chair. They frowned and then they ran back upstairs but George followed when they got to the top they turned to George. "Okay kids, I know you want me to leave you but you could tell James to do it." He suggested and they both put on a smile. "Then they would both get pranked!" Lily said cheerfully. "Yeah and I could do it on Christmas break. Thanks Uncle George!" They were smiling so widely their jaws started hurting. "Anytime, Anytime" He said waving as he went downstairs. It was 3:56 and the day was flying by so fast.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Hugo

"I really don't know we have 30 minutes." She said frowning slightly.

"Wanna play Quidditch?" he asked motioning to outside.

"Okay! Good idea but sorry that I'm not very good." She said as they walked down the stairs. "Hey we're playing Quidditch do you wanna play?" he asked looking at George.

"Of coarse! Did you know I got kicked out of Quidditch in my 7th year?"

"Wow, I hope I don't if I get in!" they walked outside to the storage place. They took out three brooms but before they could take out anything else a car pulled up it was Lily's Mum. "Hi Lily", she said walking over to her and giving her a kiss. "Oh good to see you George!" she hugged him and messed Hugo's hair up by the looks of it. Hermione came out. "Hi Gin, did you bring anything that you want me to get?"

"Nope, bye Hugo."

"See ya" he said waving and we got in the car and drove off.

**Hi sorry it took so long for me to write a chapter I've been busy! I wanna thank an awesome friend of mine, ILuvRonW! Hope you liked my story.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Very Blue Christmas

Chapter 4

Christmas

The fall drifted along and winter came. They were on platform 9 and 3 quarters waiting for the Hogwarts Express.

"When are they going to be here? Lily whined. "Any minute now" Harry said looking at his watch. Right then a long red train that said Hogwarts Express slammed the brakes with a _Creech!_ Kids tall and short came out with their trunks following behind them. Kid after kid finally James came then Rose after that Albus and um Scorpius waving and saying "Bye Albus and Rose see ya later!" They came up to us smiling with glee. "You know that was Draco Malfoy's son, are enemy back when we were in school and now your friends with him?" Ron said as his face turned reddish greenish.

"Um…Sorry?" she said backing away. "No sorry doesn't cut it you grounded for a-"

"Uh Hun, let it go." Hermione looked at him and whispered "Christmas" they walked to the wall and went through. When they got the Weasleys for Christmas there was a tall tree with loads of presents under.

"I'll be right back." Hugo said pulling James wrist. They got up the stairs before Rose walked in the door. Lily appeared. "Oh hi Lily" Hugo smiled then they went in Roses room and got the Diary. "Why are we getting her stupid diary and why is Lily with us?" James pointed to Lily. "Just put the prank in the diary and then you tell all of your friends that are 'so popular'"

"Deal" he grabbed the prank from Hugo and they ran out of Roses room. They went to blend in with Grandma Molly. "I'll be right back Grandpa then she ran up the stairs. They giggled.

**In Roses Room**

James closed the diary. "I love you Rose as a cousin but sorry this is gonna funny!" he whispered to himself. The door flung open. "Oh Snap" James mumbled. She walked looking at her nails not noticing him. She looked up and then looked at the diary in her hand. "JAMES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DIARY? YOU, MY COUSIN? NO, MY BROTHER… BUT NO YOU? GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT AND I MEAN IT MR." James scurried off looking frightened and putting the diary on her bed. She opened it blue powder flew on her face and then she could hear her Uncles voice that was disguised as her Mums voice say, "This product is Non-Toxic and comes off after only two weeks and have fun time having a blue face!" She looked in her mirror she was blue faced and in light blue it said _James Potter did it. _Rose screamed then Hugo, Lily, Ron, Arthur, Harry, and Hermione went through the doorway and stepped back except Hermione. "It's the 'gum' that George gave Hugo. I put a spell on it to tell who did it because I thought it might be disguised as something to prank and it says James did it." She said looking more at Harry than anyone because James is his son.

"Okay I'll speak with him." Harry said

"Oh and Rose dear, try washing your face off."

"I can't it said it will stay on for two weeks!" Rose cried. Everyone left to leave Hermione and Rose alone.

When Harry got downstairs he pulled James to the side. Hugo pulled Lily back upstairs in his room then said, "James might tell we have to be up here for at least 10 minutes." Lily looked in his eyes then said "All right"


	5. Chapter 5 Just Friends

Chapter 5

Just Cousins

They sat on Hugo's bed and looked at each other. "Hugo, have you ever felt something when we look each other in the eyes? Like…um…er-" Lily didn't know how to say this, her face turned scarlet red and looked as she was going to burst. "Yeah, like magic get it you're a witch and I'm a wizard…yeah no, okay." His smiled turned to a frown. "I like you Hugo, I like you a lot but we're cousins and that's awkward."

"I feel the same and we are only nine." He smiled again looking down at the floor. "So, just cousins?"

"Just cousins" Lily gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Now let's go to eat and open presents. So they did. They had lots of presents. Hugo got a pair of brown mittens she knitted her self from Lily. And Lily got a purple scarf from Hugo that said Lily in red letters. They had the best Christmas ever! James walked up to Hugo and Lily. "I'm gonna get you two so bad!" Lily giggled as he walked off to talk to Grandma who was motioning him to come sit by him. They might be cousins but they were in love.

**The End**

**Sorry that was so short but that was all I had.**


End file.
